The brushing of children's teeth has been an age old problem for parents. Most children are not easily persuaded to brush their teeth regularly. Some prior art toothbrushes have attempted to remedy this problem by providing entertainment for children while they brush their teeth. This has been attempted in various ways but has not solved the problem of getting children to regularly brush their teeth.
Examples of some prior toothbrushes that attempt to produce sounds and/or lights are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,877,477 to Levin; 4,341,230 to Siahou; 4,744,124 to Wang et al. and 5,339,479 to Lyman.
Examples of additional prior toothbrushes are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,486,062 to Ridner; 3,890,986 to Gerlich; 4,140,140 to Proia et al.; 4,152,804 to Morris; 4,209,871 to Ernest et al.; 4,821,752 to Widlak; 5,305,490 to Lundgren and 5,361,446 to Rufo.
Thus, there is a continuing need to provide improved toothbrushes that encourage children to regularly brush their teeth. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs which will become apparent to those skilled in the art once given this disclosure.